rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Majestic Lake
Overview Located by this beautiful lake is this park, waiting to be expanded. A really nice park already opened and running fine, with a massive Steel Twister Roller Coaster straight at the Park Entrance, a Corkscrew Coaster puke machine on the back, a selection of rides on the ground, and a boardwalk along an artificial lake, with also a selection of rides present. Pre-built Rides * Steel Twister Roller Coaster "Hybrid" Ratings : 7.54 Excitement, 6.96 Intensity, 4.04 Nausea, 4104ft length *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster "Banshee" Ratings : 6.3 Excitement, 10.70 Intensity, 5.37 Nausea, 2464ft length. *Wooden Wild Mouse "Rodent" Ratings : 6.16 Excitement, 7.48 Intensity, 4.06 Nausea, 1023ft length. *Ferris Wheel "Wonder Wheel" *Pirate Ship Ratings : 2.89 Excitement, 2.7 Intensity, 3.01 Nausea. *Twist *Merry-Go-Round "Gallopers" Ratings : 1.89 Excitement, 0.75 Intensity, 0.90 Nausea. *Space Rings "Saturn Rings" Ratings : 1.65 Excitement, 2.1 Intensity, 6.5 Nausea. *Enterprise' "Overdrive"' Ratings : Excitement, Intensity, 7.58 Nausea. *Observation Tower "Lightning Rod" Ratings : 6.24 Excitement, 0.00 Intensity, 0.87 Nausea. *Water Tricycles Ratings : 2.22 Excitement, 0.8 Intensity, 0.91 Nausea. *Canoes Ratings : 2.17 Excitement, 0.8 Intensity, 0.9 Nausea. *Beef Noodles Stall *Hat Stall *Soybean Milk Stall *T-Shirt Stall *Cash Machine *First Aid Room *Information Kiosk *2 *Toilets Scenario Guide First, know that you might not have many money troubles in this scenario : you start with a few bucks, on a debt-free pay-per ride park with already a few coasters, and therefore a steady income. You can not have any financial trouble in this park. *'Check the roller coaster in the Park's Entrance, Hybrid.' Make all arrangements needed to ensure the rides safety, and add some scenery to bump the excitement rating. *'Now check the roller coaster in the back of the park, in the lake : Banshee.' This one, however, will require a lot of editing, for it is way too intense. I suggest you replace the whole track with a brand new coaster, a Steel Twister Roller Coaster per example, which offers a much smoother ride than the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster. *'Hire staff and set patrol areas to them.' Good numbers might be 15 handymen, 10 mechanics, 16 security guards, and only entertainers on the long queues. Have them all patrol an area of the park, as small as possible while covering the whole park. *'Consider moving the Pirate Ship from the park's grounds to anywhere on the lake.' This will free you some very valuable room on the ground. You can there, choose between placing two flat rides the one near the other, or build a high-profit roller-coaster like a shuttle Looping Roller Coaster or an Inverted Impulse Roller Coaster. Remember to make any arrangements to increase the rides capacity before opening it if you choose to build a coaster. *'Edit the Boat Rental attractions, in order to maximize their capacity.' Expand the station lengths, then do the following : In the operative panel, check the option "minimum waiting time", and set it to 00 seconds. This way, the boats will start as soon as they're loaded with guests, instead of waiting 10 seconds for no reason. *'Place several shops and stalls, and eventually a food-court to have'em sit while they eat.' Place many trash bins, as this park seems to have a problem with that. *'Consider editing the "rodent" coaster :' it takes too much space for a too short ride with too small capacity. You may edit it so that the new layout takes half the space of the original one, ie. have the track turn left after the big hill climb. Alternatively, you may want to expand the track to increase it's excitement rating. While you're at it, try to increase the station length to increase the ride's capacity. *'Place a Go-Karts track and a Splash Boats Ride when unlocked.' Feel free to waste some time and money trying to make these things look cool, you deserve it. *You may, normally, not need to build anything anymore. Just keep on advertising until you reach the goal. Available Rides Transport *Chairlift - Chairlift Cars (example) *Miniature Railway - Steam Trains (example) *Monorail - Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars (example) Gentle *Dodgems *Car Ride *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Circus *Ferris Wheel Roller Coasters *Wooden Wild Mouse *Steel Twister Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *3D Cinema (example) *Twist (example) Water Rides *Boat Hire (example) *Dinghy Slide (example) Shops and Stalls *Toilets (example) *Burger Bar (example) *Souvenir Stall (example) Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Pagoda Themeing Researchable Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport *Trams (example) *Elevator (example) Gentle *Mini Golf (example) *Ferris Wheel (example) Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster - Ladybird Trains (example) *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster (example) *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster (example) Thrill Rides *3D Cinema (example) *Twist (example) Water Rides *Splash Boats (example) *Jet Skis Shops and Stalls *Hat Stall (example) *Coffee Shop (example) *Fruity Ices Stall (example) Researchable Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Egyptian Themeing (example) Other Notes This scenario comes from VJ's scenario pack, which added more than 50 scenarios to the game. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Custom-Made Material Category:Downloads Category:Delete